The Angry Birds: Just Dance
'''The Angry Birds: Just Dance '''is a T-rated version of Just Dance released on June 27th,2023,one day after The Angry Birds 3: Elite's Revenge comes to theatres Song List In-Game 1.Bug Hunt (Noisia Remix) -Skrillex 2.Gentleman -PSY 3.Bulletproof -La Roux 4.Megalomaniac- KMFDM 5.In For The Kill - La Roux 6.When Can I See You Again? -Owl City 7.Dare To Be Stupid -Weird "Al" Yankovic 8.thatPOWER -Will.i.am ft.Justin Bieber 9.Gangnam Style -PSY 10.Scream and Shout -Will.i.am ft.Britney Spears 11.Don't Stop The Party -Pitbull ft.TJR 12. (Japan) Sugar Rush -AKB48 12. (North America and Europe) Starships -Nicki Minaj 13.Beauty and a Beat -Justin Beiber ft. Nicki Minaj 14.Feel This Moment -Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera 15.Daylight -Maroon 5 16.Kill EVERYBODY -Skrillex 17.Thrift Shop -Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft.Wanz 18.Ghosts N Stuff -Deadmau5 19.Battle Finale (From Iron Man 3) -Brain Tyler 20.Suit & Tie -Justin Timberlake ft. Jay Z 21.Locked Out of Heaven -Bruno Mars 22.Cups (Pitch Perfect's "When I'm Gone") 23.Treasure -Bruno Mars 24.The Way -Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller 25.Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) -Ne-Yo 26.Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) -Kelly Clarkson 27.Derezzed (From Tron Legacy) -Daft Punk 28.Y.M.C.A (From Despicable Me 2) -The Minions 29.Blurred Lines -Robin Thicke ft. T.I and Pharrell Williams 30.I Love It -Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX 31.To Fight Monsters,We Created Monsters (From Pacific Rim) - 32.Right Round - Flo Rida ft. Ke$ha 33.Somebody That I Used To Know -Gotye ft.Kimbra 34.Good Time -Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen 35.Harder,Better,Faster,Stronger -Daft Punk 36.Safe and Sound -Capital Cities 37.Musical Doodle (From Spongebob) -The Sonars ft. Spongebob SquarePants 38.I Like Chopin -Gazebo 39.Clarity -Zedd ft. Foxes 40.The Other Side -Jason Derulo 41.Heart Attack -Demi Lovato 42.Bang Bang (From The Great Gatsby) -Will.i.am 43.The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) -Ylvis 44.T.H.E. (The Hardest Ever) -Will.i.am ft. Mick Jagger and Jennifer Lopez 45.My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) -Fall Out Boy 46.Play Hard -David Guetta ft. Ne-Yo and Akon 47.Work B***h -Britney Spears Unlockable Songs Angry Birds Theme Song (rock version) In For The Kill and Gentleman vs. Sugar Rush and Dare To Be Stupid -La Roux and PSY Vs. AKB48 and Weird "Al" Yankovic Call Me Maybe -Carly Rae Jepsen One More Night -Maroon 5 Bulletproof and Gangnam Style vs. Megalomaniac - La Roux and PSY vs. KMFDM Shoot to Thrill -AC/DC Back in Black - AC/DC Lights - Ellie Goulding Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men Fat - Weird Al Yankovic In For The Kill (Kanye West remix) -La Roux ft. Kayne West Skrillex vs. Mozart (extended,instrumental) vs.Gentleman and Bulletproof -Epic Rap Battles Of History vs. PSY and La Roux Get Lucky -Daft Punk ft.Pharrell Williams Can't Hold Us -Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton Rock My Emotions -Kitsune^2 Gangnam Style and 2 Legit 2 Quit -PSY ft. MC Hammer Exclusive Songs Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) -Skrillex Blue (Da Ba Dee) -Eiffel 65 Skrillex vs. Mozart -Epic Rap Battles of History Just Give Me a Reason -P!nk ft. Nate Ruess Set Fire to the Rain -Adele Firework -Katy Perry On the Floor -Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull Another Irish Drinking Song (From Despicable Me 2) -The Minions Helping Twilight WIn the Crown (Aviators Remix) (From Equestria Girls) -Daniel Ingram This is Halloween (Nightmare Before Christmas Dubstep Remix) -Figure DLC Roar -Katy Perry Mirrors -Justin Timberlake 21 Guns -Green Day Wake Me Up -Avicii Wrecking Ball -Miley Cyrus Category:Games Category:Fan Games